


Pass

by longlostintentions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Mention of head wounds, Oneshot, gender neutral reader, just pure fluff, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/pseuds/longlostintentions
Summary: Reader is sleepy. Fluff ensues.That's it. This is completely self-indulgent drabble.





	Pass

      You cradled your head in your hands, pressing your palms into your eyes and groaned. Something nudged your foot and you looked in the direction of Gladio,  
“Doin' alright, kiddo?” he asked. You let out a whimper as your head throbbed.

“Sleepy...” you complained. He hummed sympathetically.

“Yeah, I know sweetheart,” he said, setting down his book and leaned over to rub a hand over the backs of your shoulders. “Can't lay down till your head's all set, though.”

You felt like crying before Ignis's voice carried from across the firepit.

“However... Sleep would aid in a great deal of recovery,” he interrupted. “They could fall asleep upright, and if we kept an eye on them...”

“Got just the thing,” Gladio said, holding his hand out to you. You took it without thinking and he led you out of your seat, stumbling a little to climb onto his lap.

“Think you can sleep like this?” he asked and you nodded gently, careful not to aggrivate your wound.

“You're warm...” you mumbled, curling up on your side and leaning against his chest. He let one arm support your back while the other kept you from slipping off his lap. After grabbing his book again, of course.

      It wasn't long before the beers caught up with him, and the pressure your body was putting on his bladder was becoming harder to ignore. Plus, all his fidgeting was bound to wake you up. He caught Ignis's attention.

“Hey, I gotta go piss so...” he said. Ignis took the hint and sighed, opening his arms.

“Bring them here, then.”

Gladio lifted you carefully, partly for your own sake, partly for his. He made sure not to stumble as he crossed the fire pit. As he started to lower your body you clung to him, groaning. He let out a quiet, exasperated laugh and Ignis stood with some amusement to help. His arms slid under your body, coaxing you out of Gladio's arms. You struggled for a minute, starting to wake, then sought the warmth of Ignis's body that you were being pulled towards.

“Shh, simmer down, darling,” he comforted you with a soft voice as he reclaimed his seat, “you're alright.” He adjusted you close to his body and reached for his drink again. Every so often his eyes flicker down to you, making sure you're still breathing, seeing if the wound has set properly, hopeing you're still asleep.

      Prompto couldn't resist letting his eyes wander over to you every so often, especially since he sorely wanted to take a picture of you cuddled up to one of them. It was too dark, though, and a flash would probably wake you and saturate it terribly. So he settled for watching, and when he saw Ignis frown he seized his chance.

“You okay, Iggy?” he asked quietly. It briefly drew Noctis's attention from his phone, but not for long.

“Indeed, but I'm afraid my cup is regrettably empty,” he said, smiling just a little woefully. Prompto reached for it.

“I could getcha some,” he offered.

“I appreciate the thought, but I'm particular about how I dress my coffee,” he said, adjusting his arms under your sleeping body once again and lifting you.

“Do you mind?”

Prompto beamed.

“Not at all.”

He held out his arms immediately as Ignis passed you down. You let out another sleepy groan.

“Aw, c'mere, cutie,” he said, lowering you gently onto his lap. You clung closely to him and he seemed perfectly satisfied. He fixed his grip on his camera to look around you, making sure to aim the screen away from your sleeping face. More than once he got distracted by you and stopped looking at his pictures altogether.

      Prompto was humming, quietly, until he was interrupted by a loud sound from his stomach. He tried to ignore it, even as Noctis grinned down at his phone next to him. Then it happened again. He cast a look at Ignis.

“Uh, Iggy...?” he began. Ignis just smiled at his own book.

“There's more on the stove.”

He always made a little extra, while trying not to make a big deal out of it. They knew how self-conscious Prompto was about eating. There was a tense moment of him trying to set his camera down gently while also not letting you slide off his lap.

“Man, don't wanna let 'em go. They're warm,” he said. Noctis didn't even look up at his phone as he held his arms out.

“Give.”

Prompto opened his mouth to protest, but instead just felt his stomach growl again. He sighed and shifted your weight onto his arms.

“Fine.”

      Noctis held you closer to him than anyone. Granted, it could have been so he could see his phone screen easier. There was a calm, protective air around him that very rarely showed itself. Every so often, Gladio would walk by to see if the wound had set enough. When it had, he tried to take you out of Noctis's arms to take you to bed.

“Nu-uh,” he said simply, holding you closer when he tried to take you.

“Noct, they can lay down now, let 'em get some real rest,” he insisted.

“Fine,” Noctis answered, stowing his phone and picking you up himself, heading for the tent.

“Goodnight,” he taunted.

 


End file.
